One Last Bullet
by TheRipleyMystery
Summary: A small continuation of my other little oneshot, Last Man Standing. Takes place after the assassination of Hiram Burrows. Warning, a little dark and suicidey. Enjoy! "Corvo had done it, he had killed the Lord Regent. And now, there was only one task left for him to complete. He looked at the pistol beside him and picked it up and placed it in his mouth."


He had done it. There went the Lord Regent, dead. And his crimes broadcasted across the city. Victory was his. Corvo had done it. The others were celebrating downstairs. He had wished to have some time to prepare, to clean and to rest his mind before joining the rest in their merriment. He had done it. The former Lord Protector turned Assassin, had torn down the tyrant who had his cruel hands wrapped around the Empire's neck. Corvo couldn't help but chuckle, but the chuckles died down fast. He had fulfilled his duty to his Empress. Now, there was nothing left. There would be no place in the new world for him. Emily... Emily wouldn't want a killer protecting her. She wouldn't want a murderer to tuck her into bed and a slayer to hold her hands when she felt scared.

Corvo was knelt beside his bed, as if to say prayers. And he was. Inside his mind, he quietly whispered for forgiveness. For recompense and retribution. He had killed many men in his path. Guards and civilians alike. Of course, he had hidden that from Emily. He didn't want her to know, ever. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, to hear of those who had died so that she might live and rule. Emily was still innocent, in her own ways. She knew how the world works but she still managed to keep a cool head and still managed to stay positive, despite everything crumbling around her. Corvo looked around him. There were his tools. His crossbow, his pistol, his sword, his deadly spring-razors, the grenades, the bombs, the elixirs and potions and everything. He had stripped himself of all. Clothing, tools, dignity. He didn't deserve it. All he had now was his trousers. He took a deep breath, just like the one he had taken a few nights earlier, when he stood at the edge of the top of the tower, ready to jump. He wasn't jumping this time. He would be more direct. He closed his eyes. He didn't know for how long. He felt like he was being torn apart. Oh gods, if only he could do it all over again. This time, not as a killer, but as a ghost. Sneaking by, not leaving a trace, not even daring to touch or even be seen. But no, instead, he became chaos. He became anarchy. He became death. He looked down at the floor, at his legs. His mask was there, lying the ground, looking at him, mocking him, laughing at him with its gruesome smile. Emily had only ever seen that mask a few times, and he made sure she wouldn't even see it again.

On the bed, there was a note. A note written to Emily. It was an apology letter, written to her. He apologised for everything. For everything that had happened to her, for everything that had befallen her. He prayed for her forgiveness. He prayed for her to forgive his weakness, his failure to uphold what he was to her, to forgive everything he had done. For all the lives he had slaughtered and took, in the name of petty vengeance. Even now, he regretted snapping the Hiram's neck, despite how evil and wretched a man he was.

Corvo turned his eye away from the mask, to look at the pistol. He had loaded a single bullet into it, an explosive one, to make sure that there was nothing left of his miserable self. He picked it up, feeling the heft of the gun, eying the trigger that had ended so many lives, the trigger that will now end his. His body didn't tremble, his eyes didn't tear up, his soul didn't feel concerned. All that mattered, was that single gun and that single bullet. Slowly, calmly, he opened his mouth and put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, turning his hands so that he could pull the trigger. He closed his eyes. And thought silently, _'Forgive me'_ And pulled the trigger.

Click.

Corvo snapped open his eyes, expecting to find himself in the deepest pits of the underworld, to find himself in the afterlife. But no, he was still here. Kneeling beside his bed in his room at the top floor of the Hound Pits. He pulled the trigger again. Click. Again. Click. Again. Click. WHY? Again. Click. Again. Click. Again. Click. Again. "CORVO!" Corvo wheeled around, bringing the pistol out of his mouth. And there she was. Emily. Dressed in her favourite clothes, hair neatly combed, face now wet with tears, expression on her face that of fear. He looked at the pistol in his hand and tossed it away. Emily began to sob. Corvo scrambled to his feet and stumbled and clambered over to her. She dropped to her knees and Corvo just managed to catch her. She cried and cried and cried, as Corvo held her in his arms, "I'm sorry Emily, I'm sorry. Please, listen to me, I'm sorry."

"How could you do this? How could you even think of it?" Begged Emily, through sobs and cries. Her body racked with her sobs.

"Emily, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Corvo tried his best to reassure her but he failed. Once again. He held Emily close. And for moments or hours, he held on as she wept.

Finally, when her eyes dried and her weeping surceased, she started to pound her small fists onto Corvo's chest and Corvo took it. He deserved it. He deserved it and so much more. And then, when she finally stopped that, she looked at him, betrayal in her eyes, "Why Corvo?" Was all that escaped her lips.

"I was weak, I... I... I don't know! I just, couldn't handle it!" It was now Corvo's turn to break down. Tears came to his eyes now and sobs escaped his lungs, "I failed you Emily. I failed you and your mother. I'm not worthy of this anymore! I couldn't do it!"

"Corvo..." Stammered Emily, "You didn't fail me, you didn't fail Mother. You did it, you brought peace."

"But... There's so many I've killed Emily." He didn't even stop himself. He let it all out, "I've killed so many men. How can I live with that?" He looked into Emily's eyes, seeking, begging for solace, "Who will forgive me?" Corvo grasped Emily's hands in his and he fell to his knees, Emily standing on her own, seemingly towering above him, "Please Emily. Please my Empress, forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me." He repeated, in between the racks of his body. He didn't care if anyone heard or saw this. He had nothing left anymore. All he had was retribution.

"Corvo. Look at me." Emily asked, voice ragged but caring and so, Corvo did, his eyes seeking out hers, "I forgive you... And I'm sure Mother forgives you too."

"You do?" Corvo wiped away at his eyes, pausing as he did. He took a moment to process it, to make sure he had heard right, "How can you? I am a monster. I am not even a man anymore."

"Corvo, you aren't a monster. Monsters are locked in cages and can't speak and don't understand. They don't love. They don't laugh. That's not you Corvo. You're different. You understand me. And I need you."

"I swear Emily, I won't do that ever again. I won't hurt you ever. I promise you. Thank you, my Empress."

"You're welcome and I believe you. Now," Said Emily, her voice commanding but still soft, "Rise, Corvo Attano of Serkonos." Corvo did as he was told and he stood, Emily's hand still clasped in his, "Get changed. I will wait for you. The others are anxious to celebrate your victory" She said quietly. Corvo nodded and let her hands go. He walked over to the side of his bed again and quickly put on his Royal Rags once more. He turned to Emily, who slowly smiled, "Come on Corvo. Everyone's waiting." She held out a hand and Corvo took it, like that child was his last hope. And she was.


End file.
